Terra's betayal Beast Boy's evil side
by underwriter12
Summary: Changes to major plots of episodes and character. Beastboy being a more dark character and becoming something he has never been before.
1. Chapter 1

BB is more dark and demonic with characteristics of WWE star the Undertaker with lightning powers and rolling his eyes to the back of his head, but still has that goofy personality we all love. For Slade, I refer to him as Deathstroke.

Episode Betrayal

Terra takes Beast Boy to the Pier for a fun night, but Deathstroke gets to them as he and Beast Boy battle on the ferris wheel. Deathstroke believes to have knocked BB down as he goes after Terra but BB gets up and spears him off the ride into a cart down below. His eyes glow white in rage as beast boy roars at Deathstroke.

Deathstroke: You think you know her. You know nothing. She never even liked you.

BB turns into a bear as he begins to strike at Deathstroke. But Stroke grabbed him by the neck as he turned back to normal.

Terra: Beast Boy! Fly!

(Close-up of his face, then cut to Slade as a little green bird flutters up and out of his grasp.)

Slade: Terra! No!

(Those two words throw a bit of fear into her, but she does not alter her stance or stop her seismic assault on the Big Wheel. The entire structure collapses in a roiling dust cloud that quickly envelops her. Cut to ground level; she and Beast Boy, in human form, run from the destruction and stop at the entrance to the House of Mirrors for a second before entering.)

(Inside, they advance into the darkness and o.c.; after they are gone, Slade steps to the entrance. Cut to another area, where many reflections of each Titan cross the screen, followed by the two real McCoys after a moment. The same thing happens around a bend, after which they stop in a large chamber. He reaches into his belt for something but does not find it.)

Beast Boy: I lost my communicator! Gimme yours! Terra: I don't have it. Beast Boy: Then we've gotta get back to the Tower and Terra: Beast Boy, I'm not going back. I can't.

(The patch of hair above her right ear, formerly held back by her butterfly clip, slides forward to cover that side of her face on the end of this. She dips her head and closes her eyes.)

Beast Boy: What? Why can't you? Slade: (from o.c., echoing) Because she's not your friend. (His image appears in the mirrors.) She's my apprentice.

(Those last three words explain the early events of this episode. She collected the data on the other five Titans for Slade to analyze; the equipment on his desk was purloined by her; the dismantled communicator was hers, as was the blue eye seen in shadow; the e-mail she sent was to Slade. Beast Boy instantly gets his dander up at seeing that masked visage all around him. He steps here and there, inspecting the reflections; Terra has gone. All of Slade's following lines echo as did the previous one.)

Beast Boy: Terra? Terra! Slade: The girl you knew was merely an illusion. A fantasy. In reality, she's been working for me.

Beast Boy: That's a lie!

(He rushes over and shatters a mirror with one punch.)

Slade: I found her. (Smash.) I trained her to control her impressive powers. (Smash.) And then I sent her to destroy your little T (Smash; extreme close-up of his eye.) from the inside out.

(This image too is shattered. Now Beast Boy backs away; all the mirrors we can see behind him have been broken and gone blank.) Beast Boy: No! Terra would never

(Cut to behind him. A single pane is intact and still showing Slade's figure.)

Slade: Tonight her orders were to strike. But I guess she took pity on you. (Close-up; zoom in on his eye and pan a bit.) Perhaps she wanted to keep you as a pet. However, despite this minor error in judgment (Cut to Beast Boy; he continues o.c.) she was kind enough to deactivate the security at Titans Tower. Your friends are being annihilated as we speak.

(That next-to-last sentence explains how all those robots got in; the last one works the Titan's last good nerve.)

Beast Boy: Liar! Terra: (from o.c.) Beast Boy...it's the truth.

(Cut to the master and apprentice. The one unbroken mirror has slid away, and they are standing in its place. Beast Boy takes a fumbling step toward them, his whole face going slack and his eyes staring in disbelief.)

Beast Boy: Terra...why? Slade: Because you could never give her what she needs.

(With a primal scream, the changeling becomes a tiger and charges at the pair. Terra ducks out of the way as Slade grabs him out of the air and throws him past the mirrors. In this dark space, a roar from Beast Boy is answered with the leveled muzzle of Slade's blaster he carries one just like those of his robots. The shot drops the Titan to the floor, unconscious and back in human form, and Slade steps close to deliver a point-blank kill shot. Behind him, Terra moves up and gasps in surprise; Beast Boy moans weakly and she gets her hands ready.)

Terra: No! I won't let you hurt my friend! (Close-up of Slade.) Slade: Dear child, you don't have any friends.

Beast Boy gets up behind him and drags him into the darkness to fight as Deathstroke fights Death himself. The Undertaker character of Beast Boy.

Terra in the background; she turns and runs through the opening in the mirror wall.)

(Cut to her, sprinting as she did when that giant scorpion tried to capture her in Terra. She stops at another reflective wall, catches full sight of herself with a gasp, and backs away slowly. More images of the slim blonde appear in the glass sheets a multiplicity of shocked, speechless, hopelessly confused Terras staring every which way. Cut to just in front of her and rotate to show all the mirrors; her reflections are now huge and distorted, and they collapse as she does.)

Terra: (sobbing) Beast Boy, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen. (He moves partially into view near the camera.) Beast Boy: (from o.c.) Then why did you let it? (She stands up.) Terra: I don't know, okay? I don't know.

(As she continues, the view shifts to frame her in a spotlight against a totally dark room. A second spot it halfway in view to her right.)

Terra: Slade...he helped me, saved me from myself. (Pan to frame Beast Boy in the other spot; she continues o.c.) He said I owed him, but Beast Boy: So it was all a game? You were just pretending? (Cut to frame both.) Terra: (stepping to him) No. You said you'd be my friend no matter what, remember?

(She reaches out to touch his shoulder, but he gives her the hardest glare he ever gave and pulled his hand up ready to shoot bolts of lightning but held it in and in a evil demonic voice said to her)

Beast Boy: In my heart you are still my friend, but right now my mind is telling me another. So right now You need to leave.

(That jab hits her like a two-by-four upside the head.)

Slade: (from o.c.) Apprentice. (She backs up.) Come.

(Pull back to frame him, standing just behind her. She bows her head and closes her eyes.)

Slade: We've had a change of plans.

(Her eyes open as her whole face rearranges itself into an expression of sullen hatred. They and Beast Boy stare each other down as he says to them in his demonic voice and electrifying eyes tells them)

Beast Boy: The next time either of you come in my way, You will Rest in Peace. It's not a threat, it's a promise.( as he vanishes into a lightning bolt into the clouds.)

Dissolve to the exterior of the Tower. It is now the next day, and the place looks like a hundred miles of bad road thanks to the onslaught of Slade's robots. Cut to a slow pan across the ravaged entrance hall; metal body parts lie among the smashed armchairs and smoking debris.)

Cyborg: (voice over) Well...looks like we won.

(In the cluttered stairwell, a robot sprawls on the landing. Pull back slowly.)

Starfire: (voice over) Then why does it not feel like a victory?

(The ceiling of the gym. An arm hangs down limply; tilt down from here to frame all the wreckage and broken fighters.)

Raven: (voice over) I knew it. I knew it! We never should have trusted her.

(Pan across the garage, in which a large pile of robots has accumulated.)

Robin: (voice over) But we did. We all did.

(Overhead view of the operations center, zooming in on these four Titans. They are gathered where the couch and coffee table used to be; Cyborg works a few controls on his forearm.)

Cyborg: I've regained access to the computer. Security codes and encryption strings have all been reset. Starfire: And all enemy surveillance technology has been located and destroyed. Raven: Problem is, Terra gave Slade more than secret codes and hidden cameras. She gave him us. Our flaws, our weaknesses, everything he'd ever need to know. Robin: It doesn't matter. When Slade makes his next move, we'll be ready.

(Dissolve to a slow pan across Terra's trashed room. Something is on her bed.)

Cyborg: (voice over) And Beast Boy? Starfire: (voice over) He will be all right?

(On these last two words, dissolve to a close-up of the bed and pull back slowly. The heartbroken Titan is in his secret place with Terra's heart case in his hand.)

Robin: (voice over) He just needs a little time.

Beast Boy holds out the heart and stares at it till it fades away.


	2. Aftershock

Opening shot: a stained-glass window, such as might be found in a cathedral, seen from inside. Orange-tinted sunlight shines through the panes into the dim chamber. Pull back in steps to reveal more of the interior; a collapsed jumble of steel beams betrays the fact that this place, wherever it is, has not been used in quite some time. Cut to a slow pan along a row of windows. Slade stands at one of them and turns to address the camera. Since his throwdown with Beast Boy in Betrayal, he has had a chance to replace his mask and armor.)

Slade: You have had doubts in the past. Made mistakes.

(Cut to Terra at another window. Seen in profile from the waist up, she stands with head bowed and eyes closed. The black and yellow-orange outfit she sported in her last outing with the Titans has been replaced by a very different rig: steel breastplate and shoulder/elbow pads, a layer of cloth wrappings under the armor to cover her entire body, black codpiece, a metal hair clip above the left ear.)

Slade: (from o.c.) But all that is behind you, isn't it?

(Extreme close-up; she opens her eyes and lifts her face.)

Terra: Yes. (Long shot, silhouette.) Slade: (from o.c.) You belong to me now... (stepping into view near camera) ...don't you? (Close-up of his eye.) Terra: (from o.c.) I do. (Cut to her; he walks around behind.) Slade: From this day forward, will you serve me and me only?

(She turns her head slightly to look at him over her shoulder. The movement reveals a second clip over her right ear, as well as the hair that has fallen forward to hide that side of her face. Close-up of her, tilting up slightly to his face.)

Terra: I will.

(She raises her hands, now clad in thick steel gloves like his. Close-up profile of him.)

Slade: Will you obey my every command? (Tilt down a bit; she steps forth.) Terra: I will. (Pull back to frame both.) Slade: Will you fight at my side forever?

(He holds out one hand, palm up, and she stares into it. Close-up: he has a disc marked with his S insignia. She gives him a hard look, takes the item after a bit of hesitation, and holds it over her breastplate.)

Terra: I will. (She fixes it in place.) Slade: And will you destroy the Teen Titans?

(He looks searchingly at her. Close-up of her feet, now in steel boots, and tilt up past her steel-padded knees to her head.)

Terra: I thought you'd never ask.

(Cut to a close-up of her face, mouth curving up into a cruel smile, then to a silhouetted shot of master and servant at the window. Pull back slowly and snap to black.)

Opening shot: a street in Jump City during the day. A vehicle motors down the block; in close-up, it is seen to be the T-Car. On the next line, cut to a pan across the Titans inside. Robin rides shotgun next to Cyborg.)

Beast Boy: Okay, okay, I got one. Why are ducks so funny? (Cut to Cyborg; he continues o.c.) Because they're always quacking jokes!

(To the sound of his laughter, pan toward the back seats as Cyborg and Robin groan softly, then cut to just outside Raven's window.)

Raven: Pull over. I think I'm gonna be sick.

(Inside again, at the rear. Beast Boy is caught flat-footed; Starfire seems positively perplexed, but her face soon lights up.)

Starfire: Oh, I see! It is humorous because ducks lack the large brain necessary for the telling of jokes. (She giggles.) Robin: (from o.c.) Actually, Starfire, it just wasn't humorous. Beast Boy: Huh? (Outside Raven's window.) Raven: Because Beast Boy lacks the large brain necessary for telling jokes. (Inside.) Beast Boy: Come on, Raven, you know I'm hilarious. And I'm not gonna give up until I get you to smile. (Pause.) Okay. Why did the aardvark cross the road?

(Cut to a stoplight, which shows yellow and then red, and tilt down to street level on the next line as the T-Car rolls up and brakes.)

Raven: (from o.c.) To beat up the idiot telling jokes about him? (Close-up of the windshield; the two boys in the front seats laugh at this one.) Cyborg: The idiot telling the jokes... Robin: Now that's funny. Starfire: (confused) Please. An aardvark is some form of duck?

(Cut to behind the auto; Beast Boy's frustrated groan makes itself heard and the light turns green. As the T-Car rolls through the intersection, a boulder slides into view along the cross street and bulldozes it away. Cyborg's pride and joy tumbles over and over, the windshield cracking, and skids upright to a stop in a horrible scream of smoldering rubber. Letterbox view, top third of the screen; it glows brightly from within due to Starfire's efforts, and her door is blasted away just before the engine explodes and throws a piece of itself toward the camera.)

(Fullscreen, driver's side: she climbs out, groaning and rubbing her head, and Cyborg opens his door. As soon as he steps to the street, it falls off the hinges and both Titans stare ahead in surprise. Pan to the front end as the other three emerge bug-eyed; Beast Boy is the first to find his power of speech again.)

Beast Boy: Terra?

(She stands not far away, amid the clearing dust and smoke of her assault.)

Terra: Hey, guys. Miss me?

(With a fierce yell, she raises her hands and brings them forward; many small chunks of stone rise from the pavement and rocket toward the Titans. All five bail out, leaving the T-Car to absorb the full bombardment. Glass, headlights, tires, frame, body panels all are mercilessly battered and smashed hopelessly out of shape. Beast Boy has taken cover behind the large rock she first slung at them; its sudden ascension takes him by surprise.)

Beast Boy: you apparently didn't heed my warning to stay away. Guess I'll have to keep my promise.

( Terra launches a Boulder at Beast Boy but he destroyed it with one punch)

Robin: Titans! Go!

(He, Starfire, and Beast Boy move first, the last turning into a leopard as he charges, and Cyborg and Raven bring up the rear. Cut to an overhead shot of Terra skimming her platform along the street; tilt down slightly to frame a long fissure forming ahead of her. It rapidly widens while racing toward the Titans, and a huge stone pillar rises to push Robin and Raven out of sight. The other three heroes continue their rush, Starfire blasting away but a boulder flies into view and knocks her backward.)

(Cyborg shoots one worried look back toward her, then trains his sonic cannon on Terra and fires. The blast chops away part of her paving fragment and puts her off balance for a moment; however, she quickly regains control and sends the broken piece down at the two remaining Titans. It crashes into Cyborg's face and floors him, but Beast Boy jumps away and becomes a hawk in midair. A fast swoop puts him in her face, at which point he reverts to human form and hauls himself over her leading edge.)

Beast Boy: Terra, stop! We're your friends! Terra: I don't have any friends, remember?

(Having thrown his words from the end of Betrayal back in his face, she follows them with an uppercut that knocks him clear. Starfire catches him just short of the ground; behind her, Terra flashes past and flips backward off her stone, leaving it to continue riderless. Cut to Robin, who has fallen near the T-Car's wreckage and been knocked out from the hard landing. The mass slams down, bouncing over him, and she soon comes down after it.)

(Close-up of him, tilting up to frame her a short distance away. She directs a vicious smile at the prone Titan and levitates two large stones to crush him. As he starts to sit up, the weights are lifted higher and moved directly over his head but before she can drop them, Raven touches down and levitates a third stone. Close-up of each girl in turn.)

Raven: Don't make me hurt you. Terra: Don't make me laugh.

(Raven's stone moves behind the blond head, but her hold on it is suddenly broken and Terra sends all three boulders straight at her. The impact, just inches short, throws her far down the block; she grabs a lamppost to slow down, spins on it at high speed, and ends up hurtling down the street anyway. The friction of her contact with the metal weakens it to the point that the section of the post above that spot topples into the street.)

(Back to Terra. A swing of the o.c. Robin's arm knocks hers away, and in an instant he has charged at her. The two swing at each other energetically; Cyborg leaps in to help double-team her, but she promptly kicks both boys away in opposite directions. As soon as Robin is on his feet, the pavement before him erupts into a jagged wall that blocks his approach and stretches far down the block in both directions.)

(She smiles at her work; close-up of a disc as he sticks it on his side. A red light at its center flashes briefly before the thing detonates with a mighty blast. Cyborg, meanwhile, is in the clear at another point in the street, and he watches as chunks of debris tumble past him, followed by the human bulldozer herself. Robin's bomb has blown a hole in the wall.)

Robin: Cyborg! Now! (As she starts to get up. Cyborg levels his cannon.) Cyborg: Sorry, kid.

(Extreme close-up of her face. That thin-lipped mouth curves into a smile; pull back as she stabs the fingers of one hand into the ground. A glowing crack spreads ahead and behind and explodes at each boy's feet, sending both skyward. Just after they have been launched, cut to inside an office whose wall-to-wall windows give a view of the street. Robin and Cyborg fly up past here as the people inside go about their business. One man runs the copier, while a second sits at his desk and talks to a female co-worker.)

Desk man: Then I said, Chill out. It's not like the sky's falling.

(As he says this, Robin crashes onto a rooftop across the street; when he finishes, Cyborg comes down through the ceiling and lands on the desk. The woman squeals in terror as the dust clears. Cut to outside this building, the camera pointing up from midair at the smoking crash site, and tilt down to the street. Terra straightens up, looks up toward the spot, and smiles. Long shot of her and Raven; the latter is still half-unconscious from that spin around the lamppost, while the former raises an enormous boulder and shifts it over her.)

(Close-up of the cloaked Titan as the rock's shadow extends to cover her. She looks up with a gasp, and the camera tilts up to the mass, which starts to drop. Back to her; as the gray monolith fills the screen, she lifts one black-glowing hand toward it and it stops moving just in time and starts to move back up, but not due to her powers. As it rises higher, we see that Starfire has come to her teammate's rescue. Putting her back into it, she heaves the sheer tonnage over her head; behind her, Beast Boy runs in and gets an arm around Raven's shoulders to help her up.)

(Cut to just behind these two and tilt up to Starfire, who stands with that huge missile poised above her head. After a very long moment, she flings it straight across the intersection at Terra. The Titan-turned-destroyer stops it with almost no time to spare and sends it right back, but a two-handed starbolt reduces it to a storm of gravel. Starfire immediately lets go with an eye blast that finds its mark and sends Terra crashing against the remains of her pavement wall.)

(As the Tamaranean glares at the fallen enemy, wisps of smoke rising from the corners of her eyes, Raven and Beast Boy move up behind her. She flies over and kneels by Terra's side with obvious concern.)

Starfire: Terra!

(Close-up of the latter, zooming in slowly. The eyes are closed, but soon pop open and glow very brightly.)

Terra: You always were easy to fool.

(The spot of pavement at Starfire's feet explodes into a high-pressure jet of mud, propelling her some distance away. Terra steps up and dusts herself off nonchalantly; the now-furious Titan stands up to face her. Raven and Beast Boy come in offer reinforcements the latter arriving as a hawk, then resuming human form. Pan from them to the front entrance of a nearby building; out comes Robin, freshly descended from the roof where he crashed down. He runs to join the other three, and Cyborg emerges from a door across the street to complete the lineup.)

(Cut to a close-up of Robin, pan across the others, and pull back to frame all five as Cyborg raises his cannon. Terra has stood her ground and focused her energy on the asphalt around her; glowing cracks now spread in all directions, and more power races along the ones that stretch toward the Titans. Very large masses emerge from the roadbed, forming into a pair of colossal humanoid mud figures that stand in front of Terra. The Titans are momentarily dumbfounded.)

Raven: That's a new trick.

(Cut to a long shot of the group and pull back between the two creatures until Terra is in view. Staring at her hands, she is just as perplexed as they are.)

Terra: Whoa. How did I

(Profile close-up. Her hair has shifted a bit, exposing her ear, and we can now see a Slade-marked radio receiver plugged into it the same type given to Robin in Apprentice. )

All lines marked with an asterisk are heard over this device. ***

Slade: You didn't. (Her eyes widen.) I did.

(She turns a very scared look back toward that ear. Snap to black, then fade in to the interior of stained-glass-windowed lair; he steps toward the camera.)

Slade: Your new suit is more than a fashion statement, my dear.

(On the end of this, the light shining through the windows goes out and a different source starts to flicker. Close-up of his feet; a spotlight comes on, then pull back to frame all of him in it. As he continues, blue-white light washes across, not quite hiding the view, and an image of Terra slides in from the right.)

Slade: It is a sophisticated neural interface that gives me direct access to your nervous system.

(As he continues, cut to behind him; he watches her image on a screen. Evening has fallen in the city.)

Slade: Your power is my power. My strength is your strength.

(As he continues, cut to a shot of both their faces sliding into view from opposite sides of the screen his from the left, hers from the right. The left half of her face is hidden by hair in this shot, marking it as a reflection. Both images stop at the center, superimposed on each other and giving the illusion of a complete visage on Slade's masked head.)

Slade: We are connected, Terra united as master and apprentice! We fight as one!

(On the end of this, pull back to frame him in the spotlight. He raises his fists behind his head with a growing yell, and the view dissolves to show her doing likewise. The glowing hands hit the pavement, sending out a webwork of shimmering fractures that lace among the Titans' feet. When they fade, the two mud golems drop from sight and part of the street behind the team erupts in a blast of light and smoke. Cyborg aims his cannon at the spot only to get smacked away by an emerging arm; its owner stands up from the weakened pavement and Robin rushes toward it. The three standing Titans brace for action and immediately get a torrent of muck in their faces.)

(Beast Boy, almost up to his waist in the mess, becomes a rhinoceros and charges down the street. Cut to the source of the torrent the second beast, one of whose arms now has a piece of sewer pipe jammed onto the end. It stops the flow and drops away just in time to avoid the green Titan's rush; he returns to human form and throws a confused look around, and the foe stands up from the pavement behind him. Seeing a brown fist coming down at him, he becomes an ankylosaurus and lets the tough hide deflect that blow. The two eye each other as Robin drops into a crouch; he has to jump right away to avoid the first golem's huge fist.)

(He and his enemy square off for a moment, after which he leaps onto the rubble-covered back. It takes little time for the thing to stretch out an arm and pull him loose; he is pinned under that hand, about to take a severe pounding from the other one, but Cyborg's cannon shot severs it. Cut to him, rushing down the block with a yell, then to the monster as he tackles it. As soon as he hits the ground, though, the semi-liquid body disappears to leave him sitting in a cloud of dust. After a quiet moment and a puzzled look back and forth, the ground rumbles and two thick tendrils of mud shoot up just behind him. These loop over his head and punch back through the pavement just in front, crossing just above Cyborg's head. He is quickly pinned down when both loops contract, then finds himself aloft as the creature emerges beneath him.)

(Pan slightly away to show Robin on the scene, ready to mix it up, then cut to a close-up of Cyborg's flailing legs. Tilt up to frame the rest of his captor; it has the big man wrapped up in its arms and is using him as a shield. The sound of a starbolt is heard o.c.; shift to point down the street, where Starfire backs into view and tosses off a couple of shots. A crack of asphalt at her feet, and a thick tendril of sludge has emerged to ensnare her firmly but a quick eye blast and a superhuman heave break her loose again. Raven backs up to her, shielding herself from a few flying rocks and a very big one that comes after them, then lifts off.)

(Robin looks toward Beast Boy, who is still eyeing his adversary up and down. It jams the pipe-ended arm into the street, pops it up under the green dinosaur, and spews out a muddy fountain that launches him all the way to the opposite sidewalk. Beast Boy plows into a building near Robin, taking out one of the plate-glass windows, as the Boy Wonder gets a pair of discs ready.)

Robin: (throwing) Titans! Fall back!

(The projectiles arc toward Terra, who puts up an arm to shield her face, and explode to produce thick smoke.)

Terra: (coughing) Can't see!

(As she says this, cut to Starfire; the tentacle reaching toward her disintegrates suddenly, and the camera pans to Raven, who takes down the barrier she has put up around herself. Both golems vanish into the street, Cyborg getting dropped flat as they go, and Beast Boy stands up in human form behind Robin. Each directs a slightly puzzled look at the leader, wondering at his decision since Terra's offensive has been blunted.)

Robin: You heard me! Fall back!

(He hurls down a smoke bomb, which instantly throws up a thick veil to hide the team's movements. Out of the haze from the discs' explosion, Terra raises herself on a tall stone column and watches the smoke slowly dissipate: no one in sight right now. Cut to a shot of her frustrated and furious at not having been able to finish the job here and now and zoom in slowly, then shift back to street level. Beast Boy has not followed Robin's order right away, with a look of I'll be waiting at her and dissipated into a lightning bolt.)

Cut to the exterior of Titans Tower; it is now nighttime. Inside the entrance hall, Cyborg is in one of the armchairs, bending over a table, while Raven leans against the wall. Her crossed arms and disgusted expression say more about her thoughts on Terra's turncoat attack than any words ever could. A small clinking sound comes from Cyborg's direction; cut to him. A bowl sits on the table, and he is picking bits of stone from his forearm circuitry and dropping them in here. Farther back, Starfire sits on a flight of stairs next to Robin, who leans against the railing, and Beast Boy stands nearby.)

Cyborg: (groaning angrily) I shoulda blasted her when I had the chance. (Cut to Raven on the start of the following.) Raven: I should've hit her with everything I've got. (Cut to the other three.) Starfire: Why did I permit her to fool me again? Robin: Why couldn't we take her down just like any other criminal? Beast Boy: Because... (Close-up.) ...she's not just another criminal. She's Terra.

(Dissolve slowly to a close-up of her gently smiling face, set above the collar of the black crop-top turtleneck she wore during her time with the team. Her hair streams in the breeze.)

Beast Boy: She was a Titan. (now out of view; voice over) She was...our friend. (Back to Raven.) Raven: Terra was never our friend. She was a liar and a spy, trained by Slade and sent to destroy us. (Extreme close-up.) She's evil. Always has been, always will be. Beast Boy: (incensed, pacing; camera follows) You don't know what you're talking about, okay, Raven? She's made some serious mistakes, but she's not Cyborg: Hey, man, the girl wrecked my car. Seems pretty evil to me.

(With one swift, violent motion, Beast Boy seizes the table and flings it aside.)

Beast Boy: This isn't a joke! I knew her better than anyone! I know all the terrible things she's done, and I know exactly how messed up she is. But she's not evil! you want to talk about evil, believe me I'm more evil than her, Raven and Slade together. I promised to take them out when I saw them but now I began to think that we just can't give up on her.

Raven is briefly caught out by these words, but her eyebrows soon lower again her opinion has not shifted a bit.)

Robin: (coming up behind him) Beast Boy, she's working for Slade. Beast Boy: When you were working for Slade, did we give up on you? (Long pause.) Robin: She gets one last chance. One. We have to break Slade's grip on her. We have to try to get Terra back. (The alarm and red flashers go off.) Starfire: Trouble!

(Cut to an overhead view of the prison seen in Divide and Conquer. An alarm is going off here as well, and the camera zooms in slowly and stars to tremble violently. Inside the front gate; Terra rides over the wall on a chunk of rock, comes to a stop, and swings both hands above her head with an agonized groan. From one of the cellblock towers, a broad rock column shoots straight up; rotate to frame each of two other towers experiencing the same fate. From here, cut to a point in midair, just above the turmoil, one by one, Plasmus, Overload, and Cinderblock rise into view on these pedestals. The first of these has the many-eyed form he took on during his fight with the Titans in Transformation, and the second now has a skeleton of microchips visible through the surging electric sparks that compose his body.)

(Terra floats up to their level, after which the camera pulls back to an overhead view of the prison. Her breakout efforts have brought the three villains up to at least twice the height of the towers' roofs. Back to her, floating a bit closer and holding up a disc identical to the one on her breastplate. It is thrown at Plasmus to stick under his mouth with a brief flash, eliciting a brief screech from him. Identical devices are scaled across to hit the chests of Overload and Cinderblock in turn and bring a small groan from each.)

(Cut back to Plasmus and pan across the other two monsters; Terra's silhouette floats in the glare from Overload. All three are quite docile now.)

Slade: (voice over) Well done, my dear apprentice.

(Cut to him, watching her on his monitor. The image flickers a bit. After a moment, cut to a close-up and move in a circular track around him; three other screens each show one of the newly freed holy terrors.)

Slade: The neural remotes are online...Overload, Cinderblock, and Plasmus are in my command...

(The camera stops, framing him before Terra's screen. Back to her, seen in profile as she leans forward with a diabolical grin and the three do likewise, one by one.)

Slade: (voice over) ...and everything is under control.

(Fade to black.)

Act Two

(Opening shot: a close-up of hooves galloping across a forest plain. The legs are green, giving this away as Beast Boy; on the next line; pull back to show him as a horse. Cyborg rides bareback, his cannon at the ready.)

Robin: (voice over) We've got three escaped criminals attacking three separate targets. Whatever Slade's doing, we have to split up and stop it.

(On the next line, cut to a close-up of the R-Cycle's front wheel, racing through Jump City.)

Starfire: (voice over) Robin and I shall defeat Cinderblock. Raven: (voice over) I can deal with Overload.

(Pull back on the end of the previous line to frame her Starfire in flight above Robin.)

Cyborg: Beast boy and I will take care of Plasmus.

Beast Boy: Actually, I gotta get something done but don't worry I'll come help out.

(On the end of this, snap to black, against which the hem of Raven's cloak sweeps across. Her powers exert themselves beneath it.)

Raven: (voice over) What about Terra?

(Pull back. She is floating down an alley, scattering bits of trash in her wake, and the camera pans to the blackness of the dead end.)

Robin: (voice over) We'll have to worry about her when this is over.

Beast boy goes to his special place opening a closet a grabbed a large dark robe and a box containing injectors.

(Snap to a patch of plain as he and Starfire roar into view and disappear toward the horizon. After they have gone, cut to a large rectangular chamber the same one in which Robin met with Slade in Masks, or else one very similar to it. A large cylindrical piece of equipment is suspended from the ceiling, with a floor platform centered below it. Zoom in on the door, flanked by two armed guards; all is peaceful for the moment, but a crackle of sparks from a nearby control panel breaks the quiet Overload is hard at work. Tilt up as lines of current trace a lattice up the wall, then cut to the other end of the place as they reach over here. Up the balconies, emergency lights coming on, across the ceiling, toward the suspended device and down its length. More bulbs flick to life on the surface; at the bottom end, the arcs gather within a large ring that faces the floor.)

(Cut to the platform. Overload's energy surges into it, causing a flash and a broad beam of energy to shoot straight up; the camera follows this to the overhead ring, which is now emitting an identical stream of radiation. The two meet with a blinding flash, which clears to show Overload now in the place.)

Guard: Fire!

(He and his partner train their fire on the intruder, but without effect. In response, Overload lifts his hand and causes the two weapons to fly out of the guards' hands. They disappear into his arms, which form into spikes; the men yell in panic and beat a quick retreat through the door, the camera backing up to follow them as the entry closes. Back to the chamber; Overload grunts a bit and turns back to the overhead rig from which he emerged, only to see it turn black as Raven's powers encompass it. The entire place soon goes black as well, and her soul self rises from the floor and turns into the blue-cloaked Titan herself.)

Raven: So, Overload, think you can handle a total blackout?

(Growling, he extends an arm straight at her for a stab; she stops it with a large shield, which she pushes back toward him. It plows into his face, forcing him to somersault backward across the room and right himself in a hurry. She follows this bulldoze with a few black energy bolts that set him bobbing and weaving. He pours himself into the floor grid, races toward the platform, and turns off to go up one wall, at which point he rematerializes in Raven's face. The shock sets her tumbling in midair, but she flips upright and flies back to him.)

Raven: Azarath Metrion Zinthos!

(Her spell creates a wide barrier, just in time to stop the blow he is aiming at her. The energy of his strike is absorbed and starts to break it down, filling the screen with light; this resolves into the beam from Cyborg's built-in flashlight. He is on patrol in a chemical plant. Pan ahead to a couple of large glass storage tanks. Plasmus' face appears within the contents of one of them as it pass, but he continue on without noticing.)

(Head-on view of them, backing up to follow their walk; the tank containing the toxic villain comes into view behind. The sound of bubbling liquid is accompanied by the disappearance of that face and causes Cyborg to wheel back to it. He sees only the roiling liquid, however, and trade a somewhat bewildered look before resuming their surveillance. Soon, Plasmus eases into the tank again with a submerged screech; tilt up to the top end as he bursts out in full voice.)

(He spits a mouthful of the contents at the pair, who spilt up to avoid the hit; The sludge quickly eats through the section of equipment where they had been standing, and it topples slowly to the floor. Pan to Cyborg, who dives away from the next gush just in time and sets off running. Plasmus' shots rain down all around him; finally he somersaults between a couple of vessels )

Cyborg: Great. Now he spits acid.

( Cyborg jumps up. He dodges the creature's slime gobbets and counter with a yell and a cannon blast that tears through the purplish midsection, just as Starfire did in Divide and Conquer. The shooter is let go and sails neatly through the hole before Plasmus can get it sealed again; he stops at the far wall and looks back.)

Cyborg: Huh?

(Plasmus turns toward him, Close-up of Plasmus, roaring down at him.)

(Dissolve to a close-up of Cinderblock's screaming face and pull back. Facing off against Robin in an open-pit mine, he has lifted a dump truck above his head. He hurls it at the Boy Wonder, who fires a grappling hook and swings away on its line as the vehicle smashes down near him. What he has hooked is the overhead boom of a crane; he swings up and over it in a full circle, coming down for a flying kick at Cinderblock/ This blow finds the stone behemoth's forehead and drives him back to the edge of the pit.)

(He shakes his head to clear it, roars, and charges back in. Cut to his perspective Robin, standing pat atop an earth-mover. As the approach continues, the Titans' leader jumps out of the way, revealing Starfire right behind him and flying in fast. Her sucker punch drops Cinderblock into a hard skid across the pit floor; he fetches up against a parked crane. Something creaks overhead, drawing his attention and snapping him back to full consciousness in a very big hurry. High above, the crane's load of steel girders has been set swinging by the crash. Down they come, squarely on him; in no time flat, though, he is back on his feet and hopping mad.)

(Cinderblock rips the boom loose and swings it across the pit, but Starfire hits it with a couple of well-timed shots that slice it apart. Those huge concrete hands wrap themselves around her, just as in Divide and Conquer, and drag her up to his truly annoyed face. This time, though, she does not smile or apologize for having to disappoint him. Close-up of one violet-booted leg swinging back, then pull back to frame both combatants. The ensuing high kick gets her out of his grip and is followed by a disc flung into his face; it bursts with a brilliant flash that dazzles him. His perspective: bright spots play across his retinas and obscure the double image of the incoming Robin. The eyes focus themselves just before a steel boot crashes into his face; pull back as Cinderblock is dumped onto his back again.)

(He slides across the pit to crash into a piece of equipment and then stands up. Pull back to show Robin watching him from atop a vehicle, with Starfire floating nearby.)

Starfire: He is unquestionably persistent. Robin: But why? There's nothing to capture, nothing to steal. (His perspective, panning to the foe.) Why did Slade send him here?

(He charges at the camera; back to the two Titans, who bail out before his rush. Back to Overload, who has backed Raven up to the wall. She hits the area with a bit of telekinesis; the black power traces along a couple of conduits behind the plaster, and these break out to hose the electrical enemy with water the weak spot exploited in Car Trouble. He is driven back toward the floor platform as more pipes rupture and start to drench him, and gradually his body subsides into the floor, leaving his circuit-board core lying by itself.)

(Raven steps to the center of the room; pull back to frame her standing over the board.)

Raven: What is your mission? (Brown sludge emerges from the pipes.) Why are you

(She is hit with a faceful of this stuff and knocked all the way to the wall. Cut to her, brown from top to toe.)

Terra: (from o.c.) Hel-lo?

(Cut to Overload's core. The apprentice's boots approach it, the mud receding around each footfall; tilt up to frame her on the next line.)

Terra: /Does the word decoy mean anything to you? (Overload floats away.) We had to find some way to coax you cowards out of hiding. (Raven warms up.) Raven: Terra. Terra: Raven. Raven: Traitor. Terra: /(eyes glowing) Witch.

(They charge at one another. Pull back to a long shot of the two Terra riding up on a muddy wave and jumping free, Raven flying to meet her challenge. They struggle briefly before Raven plans a boot sole in the aforementioned traitor's face and sends her down into the muck. When Terra sits up, she is just as filthy as her opponent, and her eyes start to glow with a new and fiercer light. She raises herself on a column of mud, then jumps off it and hits Raven with a flying tackle. Both tumble into the swamp that covers the floor.)

(The surface settles down and is dead still for a long, tense moment. First to stand up is Terra, who then reaches in and pulls Raven up by the hair, but a burst of telekinesis knocks her off her feet. In a flash, Raven has thrown herself at the former Titan and pushed her head below the surface in an attempt to drown her. A few bubbles break the surface and then a very large one swells and bursts with enough force to throw Raven halfway across the room.)

(Terra stands up, still breathing on her own, and pushes the mire back from a large circle of floor around her. At her touch, the glutinous liquid boils and solidifies into small chunks of baked earth, which she propels toward the ceiling. Raven levitates a panel away from the wall, positions it to stop the volley, and sends it down at Terra. Now the mud forms into a tidal wave and is quickly cooked to make a stone wall that blocks the metal sheet.)

(The solid wave is smashed apart by the hit, but Terra gathers them together into a large hand. Balling this into a fist, she sends it toward Raven; the Titan throws her own powers at the thing and slices it down the middle. Having avoided the biggest right jab ever thrown in recorded history, she focuses her energy on the overhead equipment and starts to bring it loose from the ceiling. As Terra looks up, the device comes free and sails toward her; she floats away on a stone platform she has created from the mud. She is thrown clear when the mass of metal explodes upon impact with the floor.)

(Close-up of Raven, shielding her eyes from the glare. After the view clears, she looks across the room a foot or more of mud covering the floor from wall to wall, smoking wreckage from this most recent offensive, and Terra nowhere in sight. Tilt up slowly as a large shape starts to form in the ooze from a gushing pipe behind her; it becomes a mallet that whacks her over the head, and down she goes. However, the figure that immediately rises is not Raven but Terra, still on that rocky perch she created. The brown-tinted heroine gets partway up a moment later.)

Terra: You know, Raven, I never liked you. Raven: I never even wanted to know you. (She stands up.) You may have fooled the others, but I always knew you were a liar. Terra: Oh, really? (cooking mud away from one arm) Is that why you let me live in your house and steal all your secrets and Raven: Shut up!

(She forms the mud into a wave and drives it toward Terra, who parts it easily. The latter is now completely cleaned up, and she counters with three long tentacles that snake around the edges of the shield Raven has put up and plow her away. Terra stands for a moment, a fist-sized mud ball floating in front of her face.)

Slade: Good, Terra. You know her weakness. Exploit it.

(She rides her stone across the chamber, taking the ball with her; it circles her head as she stops near Raven.)

Terra: You're not getting mad, are you, Rae? (The ball stops.) Oh, better be careful. Beast Boy told me all about your temper tantrums.

(On the end of this, the mud shapes itself into a fair likeness of Raven's head, with features set in a furious grimace.)

Raven: Anger is pointless. My emotions are under control. (The mud face becomes hideously distorted.) Terra: Nyah, nyah, nyah. (making flapping mouth with hand; mud head follows suit) Anger is pointless. The face is smoothed away.) And you're calling me a liar?

(Needled in just the wrong place, Raven gets to her feet and starts toward Terra, but is stopped by a mud hand that emerges to seize her ankle. She is dumped on her face; as she sits up, the blond earth-shaker floats a bit closer and brings up small stones to use as a staircase. She steps leisurely down toward ground level as she continues, with each stone falling away as she moves off it.)

Terra: Come on, Raven. What stings the most? (She makes a small ridge and walks down it.) That I tricked you? That I nearly wiped out your team? (kneeling to Raven; stone spreading over her) That everyone liked me better than you? Raven: Stop it! Terra: Or is it that deep down inside, you really believed I was your friend?

(Close-up of the bowed brown head on the end of this. The eyes pop open not two, but four, glowing bright red, matching the red-cloaked angry/hateful side of her personality seen in Nevermore. Pull back as her powers flare up just behind the cloak's hem; with a feral roar, she grows to the same impossible height she attained while fighting Dr. Light in that episode's prologue. Her next two lines echo with a fearsome tone.)

Raven: I trusted you!

(She sends a hail of rocks down at Terra; cut to the latter, who has to back up before them. Other items start flying at her as well.)

Raven: (from o.c.) We trusted you! We gave you everything and you treated us like dirt!

(Pull back to frame both on the end of this; now a piece of the balcony railing is wrapping itself around Terra's legs, but she hops clear and just avoids the supercomputer that slides her way next.. She backs up before Raven's lunge, hits the wall, and forms a pair of mud arms that reach straight ahead. All ten fingers promptly wrap themselves around the gray throat and start squeezing; soon more arms reach up to pull her body in. By this point, the mud has deepened to the point where it is almost overflowing onto the balconies. Terra's face registers sudden shock at the brutality she and Slade have inflicted.)

Slade: Finish her!

(These two words get her back on track. Raven is about to go down for the third time, thanks to all the hands that have seized her; Terra floats over and lowers her stone platform until she is flush with the mud to watch the last stage of the struggle.)

Terra: (quietly) Who's in control now?

(Now Raven is the one who gets snapped back to the task at hand. With only her head breaking the surface, her eyes return to normal as she realizes that she has played right into Terra's trap. She has time enough for a last gasp and cough before being dragged wholly into the swamp.)

(Dissolve to a patch of surging waves and tilt up to show them breaking against a high rock face. Cinderblock stands at the cliff's edge. Robin and Starfire charge in, he on foot, she flying to get a grip on his wrist. At just the right moment, she yanks him up and slings him through a full circle as he extends one leg for a flying kick. The combination of muscle and momentum dumps Cinderblock back into the mining excavation situated not far from Jump City Bay, evidently and the two Titans move to the edge.)

Starfire: Victory at last. (Tiny flash in the night sky, approaching fast.) Robin: Now we can concentrate on saving Ter

(During this line, the flash resolves into a large boulder hurtling toward the site. Starfire notices it first and shoves Robin out of the way, but gets the huge weight squarely across her back as a result. Ending up in the pit, he looks back with a stunned gasp; cut to the cliff's edge as she tumbles senseless over it. Trying to grab her, he is a hair slow on the draw; cut to his perspective watching her plunge toward the jagged rocks hundreds of feet below.)

Robin: STARFIRE!

(His level. Nasty laughter from the o.c. Terra; pan to put her in frame. She has levitated Cinderblock himself and is standing on the unconscious creature's broad back, with the full moon shining behind her. The two float away.)

(Cut to inside the chemical plant. Plasmus' hands clap down flat on the floor, and the camera pulls back to show him on all fours and badly out of breath. The big man breaks out his cannon, but the entire place starts shaking before he can fire a shot.)

Cyborg: Huh?

(Close-up of one foot; the floor starts to crack beneath it, and the camera pulls back as this widens into a broad fissure. Free-falling into the depths, Cyborg launches his left hand upward to use as a grappling hook as he did in Fractured, , and digs its fingers into the floor tiles. Five deep grooves are cut into the surface as it is dragged along, but a perpendicular fracture opens to break the hold entirely. Cut to Cyborg, still hanging on the end of his line which suddenly goes slack as the hand drops into view. He vanishes screaming into the black abyss.)

Slade: Excellent work, Terra. I couldn't have done it without you. But...our conquest is not yet complete.

(Cut to the exterior of the chemical plant, then to Terra walking away from it. There is an evilly satisfied smile on her face.)

Terra: I know. Four Titans down. Don't worry, I'll find Beast Boy. ( Behind her)

Beast Boy: Or, he'll find you.( In a devilish tone and kicks Terra with such great force, she flies through the buildings wall. She gets up and with her powers launches trillions of rocks at him but walks right through them without a scratch. She elevates herself on a large boulder but surprisingly Beast Boy seemed to hold a power to control rock matter and forces her down. A look of complete shock across her face.)

Terra: how did you Beast Boy: I may have told you a lot about us, but you don't know the start of me.

( transforming into a gorilla smashing the floor but she moved out of the way. He grabs her by the leg and through her through another wall. She then lifts the floor to block his way but he shoots through it as a lightning bolt to tackle her. Beast boy levitates the floor under Terra and then drops it down.)

Beast Boy:Is this really what you want to be? You don't belong with Slade. Terra: You don't know anything about me. (She punches through the ground to pick up boulder gloves and punch Beast Boy through walls.)

Beast Boy: I know what working for Slade is like, and I walked away, so can : I don't need you to save me. Beast Boy: You can only save yourself. Terra: I don't need saving! ( She drops dozens of rock on him)Terra: I'm not some sad little girl who's waiting to be rescued. ( She sends him through another wall)Terra: (from o.c.) I wanted to be this way. I wanted to go with Slade. (The wind dies out; back to her.) I wanted to annihilate you and your pathetic friends! ( Ready to crush him)Terra: And now I never want to see your face again.

(She was going to finish him off until the floor began to shake as the floor opened with skeletons rising up dragging her down as Beast boy stands before her)

Beast boy: So it is this way.(Glowing his eyes with electricity) I told you, you would rest in peace. Now I'm gonna keep that promise.

( Terra looking at him with neer tears in her eyes, making BB take pity and vanish the dead. He grabbed her and slammed her to the ground and locked her in a vise grip. Her nearly unconscious, he pulls her piece out and puts it on to hear Deathstroke)

Deathstroke: Terra what is happening, do you copy?( cutting to him)

Beast Boy: No but I do.( Slade in shock to hear BB) Your apprentice was weak and pathetic, but I took pity. You best get yourself prepared, cause I'm coming.

Deathstroke: I'll be waiting.

Beast Boy: But for now I'll let your apprentice go back to you and plan out how to stop me. Believe me you'll need it. ( dropping the earpiece and bolts back to titans tower).

( Cutting to Terra in a spot light)

Terra: I didn't know what that was. Beast Boy never told me about his evil side.

Deathstroke: You were weak. Defeated with ease by the one that actually believed you were his friend. Now he hides waiting for us. And we will be ready.

Terra: Yes we will.

(The hands come down. Pan slightly to put a third boulder in view floating above the camera, then dropping straight toward it. There is a flash of white upon impact, which subsides to show a patch of floor under a spotlight. Skidding into view to stop near the camera is a circular black disc marked with a big yellow R: Robin's insignia, pried from his tunic. Pull back; Slade reaches into view and picks it up this is his lair and the camera shifts to frame Terra and the three prison escapees standing at a short distance. Overload has put his body back together since his fight with Raven.)

Slade: You see, my dear apprentice... (crossing to her) ...now that you belong to me, the city belongs to us.

Dissolve to the exterior of the Tower, then to a slow pan through a cavern deep beneath it. The remaining lines echo slightly in the open space.)

Starfire: Should we contact beast boy?

Robin opens his communicator

Robin to Beast Boy do you copy.( cut to beast boy on top of the tower hold the device) Beast Boy do you copy.

BB: Loud and clear.

Robin: What's happening?

BB: I confronted her and nearly destroyed her.

Robin: Where are you?

BB: At the tower. If I were you, I get up here a join me.

Robin: What's going on?( BB stares out in the distance looking at Terra with the 3 monster escapees and an army of Slade robots invading the city.)

BB: I'm going to War. ( He lefts his hands up sending lightning bolts into the sky creating a major lightning storm ready for a fight.


	3. Aftershock P2 Evil vs Evil

Opening shot: Terra emerging into light against a black field.)

Terra: (voice over) My name is Terra, and I have done horrible things.

(A towering image of Slade, wreathed in flames, fades into view behind her.)

Terra: (voice over) I have sworn to serve a dark master. (He raises one hand.) I have obeyed his every command (It curls to a fist.) and committed crimes in his name.

(A lick of fire washes across the screen. When it clears, the view has shifted to a street in Jump City. Ranks of commando robots march along under the glow of sunset. From here, cut to a black screen against which a vertical panel floats down; within it, the heart-shaped box given to Terra by Beast Boy in Betrayal slowly falls. Fullscreen: more robots, matching the design of the secondary black-and-white ones that attacked the Titans in Masks, but with gray armor, are on the march. The single panel again; now the lid flips open to expose the mirror on its inner surface. Head-on view of both groups of robots, advancing in a single body through the misty street, then the panel again. The box slowly shatters as it reaches the bottom edge, after which we see a shot of Terra in her Titan outfit. This cracks down the middle, the two halves falling together to leave only the left half of her face exposed a parallel for the way she now styles her hair to hide the right side.)

(The street again. Behind the marching androids, she rises into view on a piece of pavement and floats overhead. Cut to a close outer-space view of part of the Earth's surface; an image of his insignia is marked in one spot, and red-orange arrows extend in all directions to represent his growing dominion. As they cross the shorelines, the planet fades away to leave a black screen behind it all; cut to an overhead view of a wide gorge. One by one, the Titans drop into it on the next line.)

Terra: (voice over) I have betrayed and attacked everyone who used to be my friend. (She fades into view; the gorge closes.) One by one, I have destroyed the Teen Titans. All but one that one. Beast Boy. Someone that actually believed me to be more than a friend, now I don't know what he is. A side unlike him. Because of me, he has turned into a demon. An unstoppable force that is to be reckoned with.

Cut to Beast Boy on top of one of the skyscrapers in the the dark robe with a hood with his back to the screen.

(Zoom in slightly on the end of this; her hands glow threateningly. Dissolve to a long shot of her above the Jump City streets and pull back slowly. Shadowed outlines of fleeing people stand frozen in terror.)

Terra: (voice over) He is the only one that could potentially stop us. But he hides in wait.

(Rumbling, followed by geysers of mud and stone dust, then a long shot of another ravaged block. Wrecked cars are strewn about in the fog. Pull back slowly.)

Terra: (voice over) ...I have brought an entire city to its knees.

(Slade's robots continue their unstoppable march, emerging from the dusty haze to approach the camera. Cut to each of the following in turn. Robin falling into the shadows. A slow pan across an empty street. Cyborg falling. The commandos moving on. Raven falling. Terra standing before the flaming image of Slade. Starfire falling. The commandos. Beast Boy stand top of her but walking away.)

(The screen remains black after he has dropped out of sight; against it, Terra fades into view once more.)

Terra: (voice over) My name is Terra. I have done horrible things.

(Dissolve to an extreme close-up of Slade's eye and zoom in slowly toward its pupil.)

Terra: (voice over) And I have absolutely no regrets.

(By now, the camera has passed through that black spot. She emerges from the darkness and fixes the camera with a long, implacable glare before the screen snaps to black.)

a slow roof-level pan through Jump City. The fog obscuring the sky makes it impossible to tell what time of day it is. Dissolve to a group of pay phones, all off the hook, and pan across the deserted street. The next dissolve puts us at a curb; a couple of cars sit abandoned by the parking meters as wisps of dust and fog drift past. Long shot of the wreck-strewn block seen in the prologue, pulling back slowly.)

(Cut to a battalion of the secondary robots. They stride across the street, leaving commandos at attention on both sidewalks. Overhead view of the block, tilting ahead of these massed advancing forces to show even more troops on the go. The view shifts slightly and flickers with a bit of static; pull back to show Slade watching it and other angles on a wall of monitors in his stained-glass-windowed lair.)

Slade: A world without Titans. (Overload stands behind him.) I was beginning to think I'd never see the day. (Slow pan; Cinderblock and Plasmus are on his other side.) But at long last, the city is ours and victory is mine.

(Cut to Terra, riding her pavement platform slowly down, both arms tucked behind her back.)

As in Part One, all lines marked with an asterisk are heard over the receiver plugged into her ear. ***

Slade: Fine work, apprentice. You have made me very proud.

Terra: Thanks. It was fun.

(She passes the camera; behind the trailing edge of her hair, the view changes to show her cruising down a street under that sick gray-black sky. A sound of young laughter the Titans' brings her up short, and the blond bulldozer's image dissolves to one of her in the old black/yellow-orange outfit. The sky behind her is clear and blue now, and Beast Boy's hand reaches up to plant itself on her shoulder. She joins in the laughter.)

(Pull back. All six are around an outdoor table at the team's favorite pizza joint, with stacks of empty boxes everywhere. The tallest sits by Cyborg, whose arm is held aloft by Starfire, while Raven just sits and reads. That burst of laughter was from Terra's memory, and we have gone back to the day of a pizza-eating contest that the big man has just won handily. Beast Boy looks very ill, while Robin waves a white flag in surrender.)

(Dissolve back to the present day; the table stands unused in the mist. Terra eyes it for a long moment before speaking.)

Terra: Sector Five is secure. Pretty quiet up here since all the people cleared out.

Slade: Get used to it, my dear. This city is only the first of many. (She starts away.)

Terra: I know.

(She continues down the silent street. Pan across the building fa ades, whose windows show her passing, stolid reflection not a person in sight and stop on a set of double doors. Dissolve to put them in color, another flashback; the Amazing Mumbo kicks them open, sacks of cash in hand, and runs off laughing. He has just pulled a bank job. Robin and Beast Boy run out after him, and the camera pulls back across the street. Before the mad magician can set foot on the opposite sidewalk, a huge stone fist shoots up, seizes him in an unbreakable grip, and hoists him up o.c. After it has gone, the view clears to show Cyborg, Starfire, and Raven looking on as well, and amid a fluttering shower of loose bills, Terra steps into view to look up at her work.)

Robin: Yes! Beast Boy: Go, Terra! (She laughs.)

[Note: This robbery forms the basis for the story in issue #12 of the Teen Titans Go! comic series Magic & Misdirection. ]

(A bill drifts past, very near the camera, and behind its trailing edge the view changes to the bank entrance, seen from across the street in the present day. Terra floats past it and the commandos stationed on the sidewalk; she is now deep in thought over these past moments. She passes a tree; behind it, the view changes to another memory she laughs and walks through the park with Beast Boy.)

Beast Boy: And then Cyborg says...

(They pass another tree, behind which the view changes to the present. She continues her patrol, eyeing the troops, and stops amid a group of secondary robots. All are facing the Tower, standing alone and dark in the mist that covers Jump City Bay.)

Terra: Well, we did it. They're really gone.

(Raven's telekinetic powers lash into view, in the form of a long ribbon that wraps itself around one robot and hauls it away. Terra has spoken too soon.)

Terra: Huh?

(Another robot steps forward and is promptly blindsided by a starbolt/sonic cannon combo. The explosion sends Terra sliding across the pavement; groaning in pain, she tries to lift her head.)

Slade: Apprentice, report! What's going on?

Terra: I don't

(The Titans' silhouettes begin to emerge from the miasma; she scuttles backward a bit.)

Terra: No! I destroyed you! You're all (Her nemeses stand motionless in the fog.)

Slade: Terra! Attack! Now!

(She follows orders, smashing their position to rubble but when the dust clears, all it reveals is a car that has been flipped upside down by the tremors. Panicking a bit, she backs up and looks left and right, that curtain of hair over her right eye swinging heavily with the motion. In the fog behind her, a large wolf-like shape races by; an instant later, two booted feet pass in front. Now Terra is really rattled, but her attention is distracted and she does not notice the big, broad human shape coming up fast to throw a punch. Cyborg catches her squarely in the back; the blow sends her down the street a bit, and as soon as she gets up, a starbolt hits her broadside.)

[Recurring animation goof: From now until the end of the episode, the insignia on Terra's breastplate will occasionally reverse colors.]

(She sits up woozily, rubbing her head, and suddenly finds the shapes of Raven and Beast Boy back in human form advancing from the murk. A stone column rises to carry her out of range, but another of Starfire's shots blows it apart under her feet. The caped outline of Robin leaps high and hurls a handful of grenades down at her; she raises a rock sheet to stop their explosions from reaching her, only to be flattened by Cyborg's cannon shot. Zoom in slightly on her.)

Slade: On your feet, Terra! Your suit's neural interface allows me to assist you in combat (She stands.) but I can only help if you get up and fight!

(Cyborg rushes at her now; with a fierce yell, she brings up many pavement chunks amid a broad vertical shaft of yellow light that surrounds her. Whatever she was planning is cut off when an enormous black hand reaches up from behind and seizes her. Raven's soul self emerges entirely, carrying Terra high into the air. Close-up of the apprentice's face, whose eyes register undiluted fear and then narrow as the yellow glow starts anew. A stone spike shoots up to knock her out of the apparition's grip, and she rises on a piece of it but the silhouette of Beast Boy, once again a wolf, streaks across and plows her away.)

(Terra tumbles through the fog and lands to find that growling beast advancing toward her.)

Terra: (scared) Beast Boy! Beast Boy! Stop! Aren't you even gonna talk to me?

(His snarls are the only answer she can get, and Cyborg starts to emerge off to one side.)

Beast Boy: ( Evil voice) The talking's done. You have opened HELL'S GATE!( The floor in front of her engulfs in flames. Fear paves Terra's face.)

Terra: But I got rid of you four.

Beast Boy: ( in the smoke) You want an answer. I woke up the dead. How's that for an answer.

( A Lightning Hawk flys at her as she ducks. Her still looking at her now nightmare Beast Boy.)

BB: You may know our strengths and weaknesses, but you never knew that I am the most dangerous entity that has ever stepped on this Earth!

Terra: Please we're friends.

Robin: You are not worthy of being a titan.

BB: You are unworthy of being my friend. Now they are going to do to you what we do to all criminal, as for me, I'm going to send you straight to hell.

Cyborg: There's nothing left to say. (Pan; here come the other three.) Starfire: You attempted to annihilate us. Raven: Did you think we wouldn't take it personally? Robin: It's over, Terra.

(Overhead shot of the area, Terra ringed by the five heroes in righteous fury Beast Boy back in human form then cut to her. After one last panicked look around, she makes up her mind and takes to the air, riding high above the rooftops to make her getaway. One by one, the Titans step out of the fog and look after her; Robin has replaced the insignia yanked off his tunic at the end of Part One. Starfire is first to break the tense silence.)

Starfire: She seems quite scared. Raven: Scared isn't the same as sorry. Robin: I don't care how she feels. Terra's a dangerous criminal, and she has to be stopped. Beast Boy: She will be. (clenching a fist) I'm going to make sure of it. (Cyborg's forearm panel beeps; he checks it.) Cyborg: Got a lock. She's heading east.

(Another street. Terra runs to beat the band, as she did at the start and end of Terra, and takes cover in an alley.)

Slade: Where do you think you're going, young lady?

Terra: Anywhere! I was getting thrashed, I had to get

(Close-up of Slade's fist, slamming down; he is in his lair. On the next line, tilt up to frame him.)

Slade: No! I will not tolerate failure, apprentice. I will not permit you to run away! (Back to her; he is heard over her receiver.) You will stay! You will fight! And you will win!

(She edges to the mouth of the alley and looks out. Nothing here but a moment later, Cyborg rushes with a savage yell and rams a shoulder into her hard enough to drive her well down the block. She raises a couple of rocks and sends them at him and Raven; he smashes through one, while she levitates the other and throws it back full force. This one hits the ground just in front of Terra, shattering into several chunks and giving her a new platform to sand on. Now a cannon blast slices the air just next to her; up she goes, only to meet Starfire and one super-strong right hook. The Tamaranean instantly pulverizes the stone into dust, dropping Terra back to the street.)

(She brings a new piece of roadbed loose and rides up on it, but Robin's grappling hook whistles into view to snare her. A hard yank on the line has her eating asphalt in no time, but she is soon upright again and shooting pieces of rubble at the Boy Wonder to stop his charge. Next a starbolt nails her in the back; here comes Starfire, blasting away to force Terra back. More fragments are lifted and fired into the air, but a mighty starbolt blows them all away and drops the traitor to her knees.)

(Cyborg's turn. A bionic punch at the ground makes her jump away, and his follow-up cannon burst sends her down again. She looks up with a gasp as a large shadow falls on her from overhead; pull back as the source, a bus, crashes down right on top of her and explodes. Raven lands to inspect the smoking site she moved this vehicle but behind her, Terra emerges, intact, on a piece of asphalt and flies away, only to find Beast Boy charging as a pterodactyl. A last-second dodge puts her past the ex-boyfriend, so that he has to double back and do some serious flapping to catch up again.)

(Terra raises several columns at crazy angles to slow him down; he crashes into one of them, but her platform is quickly hit with a starbolt and she nearly loses her balance. Having taken her teammate's place in the pursuit, Starfire blazes away and scores a number of very near misses.)

Terra: Slade! Help! I can't do this alone! (Cut to him.) Slade: Dear child, you are never alone.

(The street. Terra races past, Starfire hot on her heels but a section of the pavement ruptures, stretching from side to side, and the Titan stops short. As the others rush up, Beast Boy in human form, the trio of monsters appears amid an aura of crackling blue-white light. The five stare bug-eyed, watching Plasmus, Overload, and Cinderblock rise slowly into the air. Close-up of the six feet, tilting up slowly as currents of energy begin to eddy around the bodies and then they begin to swirl together as if they were in a nightmare ice cream maker. Cinderblock's hand develops a coating of Plasmus sludge and becomes energized; his toes elongate, similar to those of the purple beast, and also light up; slime oozes over the chest and head, the latter of which is soon covered with those lurid green eyes.)

(The stares of horrified amazement continue. Now the aura that surrounded the three creatures has become a sparking ball, which soon disappears under a huge eruption of energy from beneath the street surface. All five Titans avert their eyes from the blinding radiance; when it clears, one long-toed foot is set down near the camera, accompanied by a loud growl. Cut to a head-on shot of those two stomping legs and tilt up slowly to the head. Two legs, two arms, one body and head but looking as if assembled from random parts of the three creatures. Topping it all is Plasmus' multi-eyed face. This conglomeration, Ternion, roars down at the Titans.)

Cyborg: And I thought they were ugly before. (They charge.) Robin: Titans! Go!

(On that last word, cut to Slade's lair. He stands with his back to the camera as Terra runs in.)

Terra: Slade! I made it! I'm alive. I can't believe they almost beat me.

(He stands motionless for a second, then whips around and smashes a forearm into her face. She fetches up against the far wall and is soon covered by his approaching shadow. Raising her head, she utters a sharp gasp; cut to her perspective he stands over her.)

Slade: That was nothing... (leaning toward camera) ...compared to what I'm going to do to you.

(He moves closer until the screen is filled with the white of his eye. Fade to black.)

an overhead view of all Titans save Starfire, still frozen in place by the shock of the metamorphosis they have just observed. Their fifth teammate backs into view above them. One of Ternion's huge, slimy, energized arms stretches toward the group; they dive in all directions to avoid the punch, and Robin hurls a handful of grenades into his face. They explode with great force, dropping him to his knees as Robin comes down in front of him. After a moment of rest, Ternion lashes several tentacles out from his shoulders. Their ends spark as they tangle him up; he is lifted high into the air, shocked with a few thousand volts, and thrown down near Raven.)

Raven: Azarath Metrion Zinthos!

(Her spell lifts a nearby parked car and slings it at the three-in-one menace. It crashes into his face with a terrific explosion, after which she lands by Robin and starts to help him up. Both stare at the blast aftermath from which Ternion emerges, undamaged and roaring mad, after a moment. Here comes Starfire, screaming and swooping in past the two Titans with flames shooting from her eyes. She homes in on the gut and punches a hole clear through it, then puts an eye blast into the back of the head. The monstrosity turns to face her and stretches an arm out for a grab; he misses her but bashes a hole in a building.)

(The movement leaves his back wide open for the cannon shot that flashes up. Cut to Cyborg, firing at will; he is quickly seized by a gooey appendage and hauled up. Back to Ternion this is his tongue, and he swallows the bionic Titan only to spit him to the end of the block right away. Cyborg sits up from the crater his impact has just put in the front of a building down there, but he has no time to get back into the fight. A new shadow falls over him; pull back to show one of Slade's secondary robots standing here. Tilt up to its head, then cut to an extreme close-up of Cyborg's eyes, the brows lowering in fierce determination.)

(Back to the main battle. Robin and Raven move in different directions to avoid Ternion's strikes; tilt up as she circles around and hits him with a shot. She dodges a punch, then counters with a blast that pushes him up against a building; he gets up with a fresh roar and stomps up to face the two Titans again. Before he can attack, though, a yell from the o.c. Starfire is heard and he tumbles onto his back. Cut to her standing just in front of his position, her raised arms showing the monster heave-ho she has just given him.)

(Laser blasts zip past the three Titans, who look down the street and find a very large crew of commando robots moving in with guns blazing. Several jump down near the fallen beast; Starfire takes a frightened step back toward the other two. Down the street, the robot that menaced Cyborg is thrown against a building, then gets a fist driven into its chest. What the four-hundred-pound fighter yanks out is a piece of machinery that looks something like a human heart; its removal causes the robot to short out once and for good.)

(More laser shots flash by; down the street, Slade's troops are massing for a charge. Cyborg looks up the ripped-out device, which has started to beep, and a wicked grin steals over his face. As if throwing a long pass, he hurls it toward the enemies and is rewarded with a huge explosion that wipes them all out. The glare clears to show him ducking and covering; he then stands up and wipes his hands happily, but a secondary robot charges out of the fog at him. Pinned to the wall, he struggles fiercely to break loose but a laser in the single eye warms up to blast him out of existence. Instead of getting blown away, however, he is saved when Beast Boy leans into view as a tyrannosaurus rex and clamps his jaws onto the android. It is shaken back and forth until it falls apart.)

(Cut to Cyborg, staring in complete disbelief at this display of undiluted ferocity, then to the dust cloud in front of him. Beast Boy emerges in human form and stomps over; he is probably angrier than he has ever been in his life.)

Beast Boy: Where's Terra? Cyborg: What's the matter? A robot army and a giant Franken-thingie not enough for you? Beast Boy: I don't care about them. I want Terra.

(A commando leaps at him from behind; he wheels with a ferocious scream, becomes a giant gorilla, and smashes it apart with one punch. The subsequent roar makes Cyborg stare wide-eyed again, and the green primate lopes off down the street in search of his quarry.)

(Back to Slade's lair. He stands at a distance as Terra tumbles across the floor near the camera she has taken another pounding. After a second, he steps toward her.)

Slade: You failed me, apprentice. I ordered you to eliminate the Titans. You did not. I commanded you to fight, and you ran. (She stands up, cloth under-wrappings in tatters.) Terra: You can't treat me like this. Slade: Can't I?

(A white flash, and we see her slamming into the wall again and collapsing.)

Slade: Who else would have you, my dear? (She pulls herself up.) You've done horrible things. Unforgivable things. (Behind her, face to wall; he continues o.c.) Where else could you possibly go? (She turns.) Terra: Anywhere but here! I'm sick of fighting, and I'm sick of you!

(She tries to pull her breastplate off, but it will not budge.)

Slade: You'll find that quite impossible. The suit's neural interface has integrated into your nervous system into your skin. (Cut to her; he continues o.c.) It's part of you... (She stares at it; back to him.) ...and so am I, Terra. (She gasps and backs up.) Terra: No! (Pan to him.) Slade: You chose this life, apprentice. It's too late to change your mind now far too late. Terra: But it's not too late for me to walk out the door.

(She starts to do just that, giving him her back, but he steps partly into view after her.)

Slade: (from o.c.) I'm afraid it is, my dear. (Pull back to frame him.) You see... (holding one finger over other wrist) ...you no longer have any control in the matter.

(He presses a hidden button. Terra stops in her tracks, then falls to her knees with an agonized groan as sparks spit from every part of her body. When Slade holds out one hand, palm up, she is pulled to her feet by the remote control he has just activated. Eyes bugging out, teeth grinding together, jittering uncontrollably, she takes one labored step after another and ends up face to face with her master.)

Slade: You promised to fight at my side forever.

(On the end of this, the sparks stop and he touches her chin, lifting her face. Extreme close-up of his eye.)

Slade: And that's a promise I intend to make you keep.

(Cut to a street corner. All the Titans, save Beast Boy, are surrounded by commando robots. More of them move in; Robin, Starfire, and Raven back toward each other, and the camera pulls back to frame Cyborg as he does likewise. Here they come from all directions, and in an overhead view we see that they have moved in to very close quarters indeed. The slow, steady advance continues for another unbearable second or two before Robin speaks.)

Robin: Raven! Now!

(He produces a small globe, about the size of a baseball, and throws it straight up. Close-up of this: it has six small protrusions, set at 90-degree angles like the faces of a cube. These extend outward on small tubes and glow very brightly before the whole thing goes up in a colossal flash, blowing robots and rubble in all directions. The view clears to show the four Titans at ground zero, protected by a hemispherical shield Raven has put up. She lets it dissipate so they can look around; cut to behind them and tilt up to point along the street. Ternion, the heart of the whole problem, is still on his feet and clumping toward them but he is very woozy now after Robin's bomb blast. He looks up just as Raven throws a bus at him; it plows squarely into his mouth.)

(Behind her, Cyborg and Starfire rush in. The bionic left fist is launched as a grappling hook and loops around the slimy/stony/electrical body. Pulling with every scrap of his strength, his circuits glowing brightly under the strain, he soon gets a helping hand from Starfire. Ternion starts to topple forward, but gets himself straight with a mighty roar; the cable snaps, throwing both Titans backward past Raven. They tumble against a pile of rubble and look skyward. Robin has made it to a rooftop and is watching the enemy very carefully; when the right moment presents itself, he leaps onto the glowing back with something in hand.)

(In close-up, this device is shown to be a disc, which he sets in place. The press of a button at its center extends four clamps that dig into the sludge to hold the thing fast, and he leaps ahead to land in a crouch. Just after he hits the ground, his disc emits a high-intensity electric pulse that throws Ternion into a straight-backed, screaming seizure and when it abates, he pitches forward smoking to the street. Only now does Robin stand up to inspect the fallen enemy; Raven moves up to follow suit.)

Raven: We're gonna need a bigger jail. (Starfire and Cyborg join them; the latter has reattached his hand.) Starfire: Where is Beast Boy?

(Robin pulls out his communicator and gives it a look.)

Robin: Five kilometers east and eight hundred meters below the surface.

(Fade to black.)

Beast boy standing atop a high ledge in a cavern. He jumps down from one to the next, the camera following, and reaches the floor for a run. Cut to a set of closed steel doors; he stops at this and wrinkles his nose angrily. Inside, the doors are smashed open by his charge as a woolly mammoth. A ceiling-mounted security camera swivels to point at him; he drops out of sight, and we then see him leap onto the housing as a rat and disconnect a wire to knock it out. Hopping down to the ground, he resumes human form and starts down the passage.)

(After several yards, the sound of Terra's distant sobbing makes itself heard and he finds himself at the entrance to Slade's lair. She is huddled on the floor; he walks slowly to her preparing for her to attack him.

Terra: Destroy me, quick. Beast Boy: What? Terra: Come on! Isn't that what you came for? Do it! Now!

(A flash, and Slade has again exerted his control over her body. She groans with the unendurable effort as his programming drags her upright and extends a hand at Beast Boy. A blast of her powers hurls him across the dim chamber; he crashes against the wall and drops semiconscious onto his face. Cut to ground level, the camera pointing at Slade from beneath the arm Beast Boy has tried to prop himself up with.)

Slade: Forgive my apprentice. As usual, she can't seem to control herself.

(On the end of this line, Terra straightens up behind him. As Beast Boy looks up with the eyes rolled to the back of his head with electricity charging him pulls a chain out and embraces it in flames)

she staggers toward him, her visible eye filled with tears.)

Slade: So from now on (A tear spills down her cheek.) I will be controlling her every move.

(The suit crackles as she plods toward the Titan. After a long internal struggle contrite mind versus unalterable command her eyes blaze up and the camera pulls back as she levitates many tumbled stones. They fly at Beast Boy, who jumps clear and swoops away as a hawk; she merely pivots to direct her rock barrage after him. Approaching Slade as a huge wolf, he is smashed aside by a huge boulder. The mastermind just looks incuriously down at him.)

Cut to Beast Boy, back in human form and groaning among the debris. Raising his head, he looks around the chamber; Terra emerges inexorably from the thick dust, and his fury starts to surface again.)

BB: Nice to know after all these years, you've become an even bigger coward than before.

Deathstroke: What makes you say such generous comment.

BB: Cause you have taken control of her to fight me. The Slade Wilson I know wouldn't do...

Slade: I did Nothing, she didn't want me to. (She steps in to face the camera.) Terra came to me seeking control, and that's precisely what I've given her. My control, her body.

(Beast Boy glares at the two; Slade raises a hand, as does Terra, on the next line.)

Slade: I think you'll find I make far better use of her powers.

(The stones around him rise into the air and slam toward him, but he turns into a rat and jumps out of the way. As he scampers toward Terra and Slade, who raise their arms together, a large chunk of the floor rises under his feet and bears him toward the ceiling. Again, a last-second jump gets him out of harm's way; he becomes a rhinoceros as he falls. Terra drops out of sight, then rises behind him on a cylindrical piece. Most of it flicks away to leave a deadly sharp point at the bottom end, which she aims at the green changeling. Just before it embeds itself in the ground, he becomes a python, loosely coiled so that Terra's missile stabs the open space inside.)

(Beast Boy slithers away only to be seized by a hand that emerges from the ground. Cut to Terra, zooming in slowly, then dissolve to Slade and continue the camera movement.)

Slade: That's my good little girl.

(The jilted Titan becomes a gorilla and breaks loose of the stony fist clamped around him. A growling lunge takes him across the space and brings Terra off her perch; she ends up with her shoulders pinned.)

Terra: You have to stop me, Beast Boy! Please! I don't want to fight anymore! (He resumes human form.) Beast Boy: Then don't let Slade control you anymore! Terra: I have no choice. Beast Boy: That's a lie! You've always had a choice!

(She stares pleadingly up at him. Cut to Slade, who backs up with a yell of pure rage, and dissolve to Terra eyes glowing, same posture, an equally furious scream in her throat. Two thin columns shoot up and project her friend/enemy high across the lair; he tumbles down from the far wall. Cu to Slade and zoom in, then dissolve to Terra in the same pose and zoom in again. Beast Boy gets to his feet.)

Beast Boy: It's all been your choice! (crossing to her) You chose to work for Slade, chose to betray us, and now you've chosen to give him control! Slade isn't doing this, Terra! You are! Terra: No!

(She collapses the floor around her feet, leaving herself on a small perch and dropping him several yards, but he quickly becomes a hawk and flies back up. He lands in human form past the edge of the cave-in, but this area buckles and flings him back even farther; as he tumbles, he becomes a wolf and sets into a run. With a tortured yell, Terra brings down a fair part of the ceiling in an attempt to flatten the lupine Titan. A dense dust cloud hides him from view; cut to a close-up of Terra, eyes squeezed shut in horror at what she may have done. A short bark makes her pop them open in surprise, and the haze clears to show him amid the rubble with one leg trapped.)

(Terra gasps sharply at the sight of him. Pan to Slade a short distance back.)

Slade: Very good, my dear. (raising left arm) Now shall we finish him off?

(Driven against her will, she takes faltering steps toward Beast Boy, who resumes human form and strains to get himself free of the rock fall. She reaches the spot and directs an anguished glance down at her former teammate and friend before her left arm comes up.)

Beast Boy: Terra! No! Terra: He's too powerful! (Her hand glows.) I can't stop him! Beast Boy: Yes, you can! It's your power, not his! (as she reaches to him) You can still control it! You can still do the right thing! Terra: (sadly) It's too late.

( He destroys the rock with a bolt of lightning. He then bolts behind Deathstroke and gores him into the chamber wall and begins to repeatedly punch him, but he has Terra force BB back to her with another rock.)(The rock sheets around him rise and form into a pointed missile, just like the one she tried to impale him with earlier. It hovers above his prone form as she keeps that left hand motionless in front of her the battle is still raging in her mind and heart. Close-up of him, eyes fixed on the o.c. implement of death; its point plunges into view, but stops just short of his face. He utters a small gasp at having been spared; her attention is drawn by the next word.)

Robin: (from o.c.) STOP!

(Cut to the overhead reaches. He swings down on the end of a line and flashes past Slade.)

Slade: Strike, apprentice! Now! (Robin lands, followed by Cyborg with cannon ready.) Robin: Terra! No!

(Starfire flies in; Raven's eyes glow from the shadows, and she steps forth with both hands set to blast.)

Raven: It'll be the last thing you ever do!

(The standoff is now well and truly joined Terra holding Beast Boy at the point of her lethal stone barb, while she herself faces down checked starbolts, cannon, telekinesis, and explosive discs.)

Slade: I gave you an order!

(Terra stares wide-eyed; cut to Starfire in midair, hands and eyes fully loaded.)

Slade: (from o.c.) DO IT! Starfire: Please, Terra, no! Cyborg: Don't do it! Don't do it! (Cut to her and Beast Boy.) Robin: (from o.c.) Listen to us, Terra.

(His voice and those of the other three armed Titans call out a jumble of arguments, trying to talk her down. As they fall silent, cut to Beast Boy and zoom in slowly.)

Beast Boy: It's your life, Terra. Your choice. It's never too late to change. Terra: Sorry, Beast Boy for everything I've done.

(He gives her one more doleful glance and with a scream of supreme fury, she swings her hand across the lair. The projectile pivots to point in that direction, away from Beast Boy and all the other Titans, and rockets directly at Slade. He jumps away from his vantage point, but the shock wave throws him off balance and sends him much farther back. She starts after him before anyone else can, then opens up a fissure to swallow him up; he leaps clear and perches amid a jumble of steel girders at the ceiling.)

(This is only a temporary respite, though, as she floats up and breaks the beams' attachment points to send the mass of metal thundering down. Cyborg clears away the rocks pinning Beast Boy. Slade gets to his feet and finds Terra descending behind him her gritted teeth and pinpoint pupils show that she has had all of him she can stand.)

Slade: You ungrateful little

( Beast boy launches himself at Deathstroke bolting in every direction attacking Slade. Deathstroke attempts a counter but BB flies back to his group.)

(Without finishing the thought, which surely would have ended with a very colorful obscenity, he charges at her. She holds her ground and brings up an immense column as he approaches; it carries him upward a bit too fast for his own comfort, and the Titans look on from the far end of the lair. As loose rocks rain down everywhere, Slade is driven to his knees before Terra. She begins to pelt him with one chunk after another, pushing him to the edge of his perch and finally over it. As his scream fades away, she gasps for breath and lets her powers wind down.)

(Long shot of her, floating slowly down to the area Slade stood on. Smoke and dust stream up as she steps cautiously to its edge and looks in. Close-up of the lip, panning slowly across the dark heights, then pull back. With not a hint of warning, Slade leaps out of the depths to crash a killer punch into her face. The strike lays her out, but not for long; he steps up, clamps one steel-gloved hand onto her breastplate, and hoists her up. Close-up of her, head lolling bonelessly on her neck but she soon comes to, hair blowing wildly and eyes blazing as when she took on that giant scorpion ten episodes ago.)

Terra: You can't control me anymore!

(On the last word, pull back to a silhouette view of both. The light of her power burns around their outlines. From-the-ground shot of the two; that terrible glow stands out as a brilliant sphere in the dim upper expanse. It intensifies greatly and starts to spread down the sides of the pillar, then blossoms into an infernal explosion that wipes out the screen. When the view clears, we see the Titans looking on with complete shock. The dust before them clears to show Terra standing alone on a piece of floating rock, with Slade nowhere in sight. The column she raised has been obliterated.)

(She drops to her knees with a weary little groan. Now the entire underground complex begins to tremble as a jet of lava fountains up behind the Titans.)

Robin: Terra's power! It's triggered a volcano! (Another eruption; Cyborg checks his forearm panel.) Cyborg: Big enough to take out the whole city! And way too big to stop! (Another one, which Raven blocks.) Raven: We have to get out of here!

(Robin signals retreat, and all but Beast Boy follow.)

Beast Boy: Terra! (She floats down to him amid the cataclysm.) Come on! We gotta go! Terra: (resolutely) I have to stay.

(The lava is now rising quickly, and more rocks are coming down.)

Beast Boy: (horrified) No! Terra: I'm the only one who can stop it. Beast Boy: Please, Terra, you can't! It's too late!

(She brushes the hair from her face, giving him a clear view of both eyes for the first time since she left him in the funhouse to join Slade.)

Terra: (smiling) It's never too late.

(His face softens as he realizes what this decision means both for Jump City and for the flawed hero finally finding redemption and she gives him one last hug. Close-up: her eyes are filled with tears.)

Terra: You were the best friend I ever had.

BB: You are too. I'm sorry. I'm bring down the place but I'll need you to help.( She nods)Terra: Don't be the evil you, please. BB: I won't.

(While more streams of molten rock spew forth around them, he backs carefully away from her. Their platform splits between them, and she sends his half away. He keeps his eyes fixed on her for as long as he possibly can; she stands on her perch, hands glowing at her sides and her body ramrod-straight. As soon as Beast Boy is within Cyborg's reach, he is pulled away and all five Titans bug out.)

(Cut to a close-up of Terra, her ruined clothing hanging in shreds from beneath the steel plates. Her expression shows that for her, at this moment, nothing exists in her world except for the task of keeping the volcano from blowing its top. Every part of her body begins to glow yellow as the sea of boiling rock rages all around her; with her head bowed and her eyes closed, that mane of blond hair rises of its own accord. A lava gusher breaks wider, and the camera cuts to a shot of Slade's mask, lying abandoned and being engulfed by the red-hot torrent.)

(Terra stands in her motionless battle against the impending destruction; now a column of light shoots upward from her body. Finally she brings her fists up from her sides and clenches her teeth soundlessly for the biggest effort of her life. In a long shot, she voices one final scream as the energy and lava surge everywhere and the view fades to white.)

(Fade in to a slow pan across the remains of Slade's lair. It is now totally quiet and still, and the lava has receded. The light through the stained-glass windows has gone out, and in the distance a small figure can be seen on an outcropping. Zoom in on this and dissolve to a close-up, still zooming it is Terra, arms still spread wide, legs braced, hair blowing, but she has been turned to stone.)

Beast Boy: (voice over) Her name was Terra.

(Fade to black, then in to a slow pan across a street in Jump City. It is nighttime. The fog has cleared, and neither Ternion nor any of Slade's robots are present.)

Beast Boy: (voice over) She was gifted with tremendous power and cursed with it as well.

(Dissolve to a sidewalk. A couple of fellows walk past the cars parked at the curb.)

Beast Boy: (voice over) She was a dangerous enemy (Another car rolls up.) and a good friend.

(Dissolve to the Titans walking through the remains of Slade's lair. Starfire carries a bouquet of roses.)

Beast Boy: (voice over) And she was one of the bravest people that I have ever known.

(During this line, they reach the stone former Titan/villain, who has been moved to an easily accessible outcropping that serves as a natural pedestal. A rectangular recess has been carved into its front face. Close-up of the feet; Starfire reaches into view and lays her flowers gently between them.)

Starfire: I shall miss you, friend. Raven: We'll be searching for a way to reverse the effect. (Beast Boy now holds something flat.) Robin: We'll bring her back. Cyborg: Someday.

(The one Titan who has yet to speak up here steps forward and sets his object at the edge of Terra's pedestal.)

Beast Boy: (voice breaking) I'll never forget you, Terra.

(He bows his head and closes his eyes for a moment, then heads out with the others. Cut to a close-up of the petrified blonde's head and tilt down to her feet. There, below the roses, we now see his offering a plaque, set into the recess, bearing these words.)

TERRA A TEEN TITAN A TRUE FRIEND


End file.
